


The Day She Shined So Bright

by cypsiman2



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Gen, Wedding, platonic male and female relationship, romantic female and female relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypsiman2/pseuds/cypsiman2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it, the big day, the day when Juri and Shiori exchange their vows and are married in front of everyone.  But, just before that, a short but poignant conversation between Juri and her Best Man Miki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day She Shined So Bright

“Just five more minutes Miss Juri.” Miki Kaoru said to his best friend Juri Arisugawa as she stood in front of her mirror, dressed in an elaborate tuxedo crafted in Milan. “Just five more minutes, and then I'm going to have to start calling you Mrs. Juri.” He smiled wanly. “I mean, I'll also have to start calling Miss Shiori Mrs. Shiori, but...”

“I didn't know you were so attached to addressing me that way Miki.” She smiled warmly at him.

“Well, I've been addressing you that way for so many years now Miss Juri, it may take a while for me to make that change in the way I think about you.” He looked down a moment. “Still, it's nothing compared to the change that you and Miss Shiori are going to be making, and you two have been talking about this so long now, so I think I'll manage somehow.”

“Of course you will Miki.” Juri put her hand on his shoulder, Miki raised his head. “You're the most brilliant person I've ever known Miki, and I count it as one of my greatest fortunes that I could have you as the Best Man at my wedding.”

Miki chuckled. “Thank you Miss Juri; when you talk to me like this, I really do feel like I can be as great as you say I am.” He reached into the pocket of his tuxedo and produced a ring, a ring with a white gold band and a small exquisitely cut diamond. “I hope Miss Shiori will make you even happier than that.”

Juri let go of Miki's shoulder. “Now that's something you don't have to worry about Miki.” He knew she was right of course; as taxed and hurtful as their relationship had been in those days back at Ohtori Academy, nowadays you couldn't see the two of them together and not have their love wash over you. So far as Miki was concerned, it was everything that Juri Arisugawa deserved.

“Hello you two!” Nanami said, Maid of Honor and dressed in the single most foofiest dress you had ever seen, her hair done up to exacting detail with rings upon rings, no doubt in an attempt to match Juri's; she hadn't, but she still looked good all the same. “How about you stop holding up the show and get your rears in gear?”

Juri simply chuckled. “I suppose we should get a move on Miki.” Juri held out her arm. “Shall we?”

“Of course Miss Juri.” Miki said for what he knew would be the last time, a memory he would hold without letting it hold him in turn. He put his arm around Juri's and together they walked out.

“Good.” Nanami said. “Now I just have to get back to Shiori, get her down that aisle, get through this little ceremony, and then there's nothing to get in the way of my dancing with Miki!” Nanami laughed her haughty Nanami, then cleared her throat and left as well.


End file.
